Lay Me Down
by friendsidol5
Summary: What's a little adventure between friends? Beckett and Castle Song-fic


AN: So, this is my first attempt at a _Castle_ fic. Before now I've been strictly a _Bones_ reader and writer. I have some ideas that won't leave me alone so I started with this one.

This is a song-fic. There are no real spoilers for any episodes, at least not directly. It also has no real place in the timeline except for sometime in the future. This isn't beta'd except for a few re-read's by myself. I haven't written in awhile so hopefully this isn't too horrid.

On a brief side-note: While I was writing, Michael Trucco's (aka Demming) episode of _Law & Order: SVU_ came on. It was definitely helpful seeing him get sent to jail while writing.

Anyway, please enjoy, hopefully, and let me know what you think.

**Lay Me Down**

_Well this is how it starts two lovers in the dark,_

_On the run, from the one that they call Sheriff Spark._

_Six guns by their side and bullets around their waist,_

_Two shots to the sky sing the sound for the chase._

Richard Castle wasn't sure that he had ever been this happy. Not only was he on a date with Katherine Beckett, but they had been dating officially for just over six months. What made this night particularly special for the author was that his detective muse had agreed to finally go public with their relationship; officially of course. People had been speculating about his relationship with Beckett for years but when they had started dating he agreed that the details would remain between the two of them and their close friends. The truth of their relationship was purely need to know; until tonight.

Knowing how important this night was, but also how nervous Beckett was, had helped Castle in his final restaurant selection. He had picked a nicer restaurant, one that required them to dress up and would certainly have them spotted, but was still quiet and kept their patrons happy. So far the night had been perfect, which is what had Richard Castle nearly ready to tell Kate Beckett exactly what he had been feeling for quite some time.

_The safe was nearly empty and they were nearly free,  
But were seen by the good eye of the mean Billie Green.  
And he screamed at the top of his lungs, "They're on the run,"  
It's the two outsiders grab your horses and your guns._

Kate Beckett was surprisingly content. She had been dreading the thought of going public with her relationship with Richard Castle, not because she was in any way ashamed but because she feared the impact it would have on her job and her privacy. Beckett however, knew she cared enough about Rick that whatever happened, it wouldn't matter because she loved him. _Love? Did I really just admit that to myself? Wow. I guess I did. And here I am, not freaking out. _ Kate found herself smiling as she focused her attention back to the man across the table. He looked like he had been deep in thought as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked, curious about the change she thought she saw in his face.

"I just realized that there was something that I wanted to tell you." Rick answered with a slight tilt of his head.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Well, that would be that I lo-."

"Richard Castle!" The yelling of his name caused Rick to turn suddenly without finishing his thought. _Oh crap_. That was the only thought occupying Rick's mind. Trying to make his way across the restaurant was Rick Castle's least favorite person in his public life; the most annoying and obnoxious paparazzo in New York. Turning to his dinner partner, Rick took her hand and told her with a surprising amount of urgency, "We need to go; now." Luckily, they had paid and were just talking over the rest of their wine.

"Okay. Any particular reason why?"

"That's Billie trying to get to me. I know we decided to go public but the fact that he's already spotted us means that the story will be all over the city by the morning. Talking to him will only let him spin it wrong. The restaurant will let us leave out the back. Maybe we could go back to the loft for some dessert?" He finished with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"That sounds fine to me." Kate answered with a smile as she allowed Rick to pull her up and lead her towards the back of the restaurant.

_I said I wish that we could stay here,  
but I fear our time has come.  
We could ride out in the darkness chasing the rising sun.  
We gotta pack our bags this instant,  
we're heading south-bound to the next town.  
And if we arrive there so safely, Baby you can lay me down.  
Lay me down, lay me down, lay me down._

The morning light found Kate and Rick wrapped around each other in his too big bed. When they had arrived home the night before, the two had indulged in an ice cream sundae for three with Alexis, who had been up late studying. After Alexis had finally turned in, Rick and Kate had made their way to bed for a night that left them both satisfied and able to sleep peacefully.

Rick blinked his eyes open slowly from the ray of sun that had somehow found his face. After getting his eyes open without pain, Rick smiled down at the woman curled up to his side. When her eyes started to flutter as well he realized that his change in breathing must have alerted her body to his now awake state; either that or she really was incapable of sleeping in.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning." She mumbled back still half asleep.

"We should go away for the weekend." Rick said after a few moments. He had been planning on asking her the night before but he had been distracted.

"Okay. As long as it's just a weekend. When?" Kate answered surprising Rick with her lack of argument.

"Today."

"That soon?"

"Absolutely. Just think about it for a little."

"Okay. I'll think about it." Kate replied as she started to get up to go find some food and coffee. Rick was going to protest to her movements until he heard her stomach let out a small rumble followed loudly by his own stomach making itself and its emptiness known.

_Well it's the story of the two always on the move.  
They got nothing left to lose 'cept their guns and their wounds.  
Now they're crossing borders sheriffs posse on their tail.  
They'd rather die together than be stuck up in a cell._

As they made their way down to the kitchen, they could hear Alexis puttering around getting ready for school.

"Gina's called four times already." Alexis posed as a way of greeting.

"Good morning to you, too." Rick responded while going to give his daughter a hug.

"Good morning dad. Kate." Alexis answered with a hug for them both.

"So why has Gina been calling all morning? My next chapters aren't due for a few months." Rick asked curiously.

"She wouldn't tell me. She just said that you needed to call her ASAP." Alexis stated. "Just a heads up though, she had that 'fire ants on your eyeballs' tone."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Kate asked, having gotten a cup of coffee that allowed her to feel slightly more human.

"Gina doesn't like when I don't tell her things first. Knowing Billie, she was probably one of the first people to know about our date last night." Rick told her while getting his own coffee. The anxiety from just the thought of his ex-wife was clearly written on his face; well, clearly written for Kate.

"You know, we don't have an open case right now and the boys can handle anything that happens, at least until Tuesday. Let me just call the Captain and we'll take that long weekend." Kate stated, surprising Rick. The look of relief on his face was evident and he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face.

_They drank up all the whiskey and they partied every night,  
like it could be the last the bounty said shoot on sight.  
So they chased the endless summer though it came with the pride.  
They wouldn't stop running till they found a paradise._

While Kate went to pack a bag for the weekend, Rick didn't hesitate to change the outgoing message on his cell phone alerting callers to his unavailability. With that done, Rick went to pack his own bag. He hoped to get going quickly; the sooner the better as far as he was concerned. Within two hours, Rick and Kate were on their way to his home in the Hamptons with Martha's assurance that she would stay with Alexis.

_But the sheriff finally found them with his eyes seeing red,  
so the lovers had to shoot him down and fill 'em full of lead.  
They were finally free to find a place to lay their head,  
and when they finally did he looked at her and then he said._

They had been driving for about an hour and a half when the music stopped. A call was coming into Rick's phone and the car's Bluetooth had prepared it for answering. The screen claimed that the number was "restricted". Rick sighed.

"It's probably Gina." He stated, watching the road with every intention of ignoring the call.

"Answer it." Kate said simply.

"I don't wanna." Rick whined adding a little pout to his lips.

"Just answer the call. Trust me." Kate stated with a laugh. She wasn't surprised that he was whining but she had seen the slight wariness in his face at her command.

Rick sighed again, "Fine." Rick pushed the button to accept the call. Rick couldn't even start to greet the caller before the tirade came through the speakers.

"Richard Castle if you think you can just start dating that damn muse of yours without a thought to the image you're supposed to portray then you're in for a world of pain." When Gina paused to take a breath Kate took her opportunity to step in. As she started talking, Kate held up a hand to stop Rick from speaking.

"Gina? Hi, the 'damn muse' here. I prefer Kate, but maybe that's just me being old-fashioned. Anyway, my point is that Rick and I have been together for six months now. Last night was not our first date as you seem to think. I'd also like to point out that you are Rick's _publisher_ not his publicist which in my book means that you have nothing to do with his personal life or his 'image'. In fact, I do believe you gave up all say in his personal life when the divorce was finalized. One last point I'd like to make is that Paula, his _publicist_, already knows about our relationship and has been nothing but supportive."

Kate finished her brief monologue with a breath as she listened to the shocked silence both on the phone and in the car. Seeing that no one was going to speak anytime soon Kate continued, "So, Gina, is there anything else I can do for you? No? Good. Rick will talk to you in a few months about those next chapters." Kate finished pushing the button to end the call without giving Gina a chance to speak.

When Kate looked over towards the driver's seat she saw Rick glancing at her with his mouth agape. "That was _so_ hot." It was all Rick could say as he processed what had just happened. Kate just laughed and looked back towards the passing scenery; she had a feeling it was going to be a great weekend.

_I said I think that we can stay here, 'cause I feel our time has come.  
And we can walk down to the ocean, and sit with the rising sun.  
So unpack your bags this instant, no more running from town to town.  
And now that we've arrived so safely, baby you can lay me down.  
Lay me down, lay me down, lay me down._

When they arrived at his house, Rick quickly ushered Kate in. She had been there before so he didn't have to bother with a grand tour. Instead he was able to get right to the point; showing her just how much he appreciated what she had done in the car. The rest of Friday was spent with Rick and Kate barely leaving the house let alone the bed.

As Saturday rolled by, the couple spent their time split between the beach and the private pool and hot tub. They were thankful that both of their cell phones were blissfully silent. Rick Castle was even happier than he had been on their date; which was surprising to him, he didn't think a person could be that happy. It was now that he remembered that he had been interrupted during dinner.

_Well you're my green-eyed girl and I've been running around with you.  
It's the afternoon and we got nothing left to do.  
So wipe the dirt off, or take shirt off, and we should go hit the cantina, we got work off.  
I said it's hot outside let me go swimming in your eyes.  
We've been running for a while, why don't you lay down and make me smile.  
I could never ask for nothing better than this.  
It's just tequila and the beach, that's why it's salty when we kiss._

They were sitting in the sand, Kate leaning back against Rick's chest when he brought it up again.

"You know, I never got to finish telling you what I had been thinking at dinner the other night."

Kate paused for a moment, having to remember the conversation he was referencing. _Oh, I forgot about that._ "Well? There's nothing to interrupt us now." She asked, turning her head to look him in the eye.

Rick looked down into her eyes and took a deep breath, hurrying through his thoughts. "I love you. I know it's only been six months and that's not really all that long, well it's kinda long but I just felt like it was time that I told you and I don't want you to feel like you need to-." Rick's words were cut off by a set of lips on his own. The kiss was full of a passion that was new to both of them. When Kate pulled away, she was smiling brighter than Rick could ever remember seeing.

"I love you, too Rick."

_I said I think that we can stay here, 'cause I feel our time has come.  
And we can walk down to the ocean, and sit with the rising sun.  
So unpack your bags this instant, no more running from town to town.  
And now that we've arrived so safely, Baby you can lay me down.  
Lay me down, lay me down, lay me down, lay me down._


End file.
